Mothers Day with the Jackson's
by PurpleCoverseAnnabeth
Summary: Mothers Day morning with Percabeth and their kids. How do the kids surprise their mom? What does Percy do? I had to have "Loggie" in there somewhere. Kids are 1/4 god or 1/2 demigod. Obviously they are married, about 27 years old.


Mothers Day with the Jackson's

**A.N.: **_Hi! Unfortunately there is no update of Outlaw this week __ but here is a one-shot in honour of Mothers Day tomorrow! _

_Percy and Annabeth are married with two kids in this story. There will be more details about them later in the story. And Annabeth is pregnant with a third child. In my mind, they got married at about 23, and they are 26/27 in this story._

_Enjoy!_

Annabeth groaned as the sun shone through the curtains and onto her face. She rolled over to wrap her arms around her husband and bury her face in the crook of his neck, only to find that Percy had already gotten out of bed.

She opened one eye and quickly looked around the blue and grey colour-schemed bedroom, only to see that Percy wasn't there.

Maybe he's in the bathroom she thought. She listened, but there was no sound coming from the bathroom.

What she did hear though was some whispering and clanging pots, which sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. But, being tired and slightly irritable from pregnancy hormones, Annabeth decided not to get up and see what was going on, and instead opted to say in bed for a while longer and wait for Percy to come back to bed. He sometimes got up to make tea or coffee for the two of them in the mornings, so maybe that's what he was doing.

Rolling over again, the blond woman decided that must be what the Seaweed Brain was doing, but why the whispering and clanging? She had no idea.

Before Annabeth could think it over anymore, there was a quiet knock on the door before it slowly opened.

When the door was open, two children came running inside with shouts of "Happy Mothers Day, Mommy!"

To be honest, as embarrassing as it was, Annabeth had completely forgotten it was Mothers Day today. Of course she had already gotten a gift for Sally, with not much help from her mother in laws son.

Annabeth's face split into a wide smile as her daughter and son climbed onto the bed to give her hugs, kisses and home made cards.

Percy, who had been watching this from the door while holding a tray with scrambled eggs, toast and tea, walked forward to give his wife a kiss.

"Happy Mothers Day, Wise Girl," he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and putting the tray down on the bedside table.

"Thank you," she replied to her husband before turning to her kids and saying, "Did you really make these card by yourselves? They're the best cards I've ever gotten!"

Three-year-old Charlotte, or 'Charlie' for short, grinned at her mother and nodded. "I made it special fro you, Momma!"

Charlie looked exactly like her father, except for her curls, which resembled her mothers. Only Charlie's hair was raven like her fathers.

Logan on the other hand, looked exactly like his mother, but had straight hair. Logan was two, but seemed much smarter than he should be for his age. But then Charlie was too.

Logan crawled under Annabeth's arm to look at the cards with her.

"Look, Momma, that's you and Dadda and Charlie and me!" the two-year-old pointed out to his mother.

"Wow! You drew us beautifully! I'm very impressed Loggie." Annabeth told her son.

Percy had been watching this from his side of the bed. He shifted over to put his arms around his wife's waist, resting his hands on her pregnant belly. He kissed her cheek before looking down at the cards on her lap and saying, "I agree! Those cards are great! Do you want to make another one each for Gramma?"

The two children nodded before running off to find more paper, glitter, glue, crayons and colouring pencils.

Annabeth carefully place her cards on the bedside table next to her and picked up her mug of tea and taking a sip.

"So, you impresses with me, Wise Girl? Not only did I remember but I also made breakfast in bed for you," Percy asked Annabeth.

"I'm very impressed with you, Seaweed Brain."

"Good. This will be harder when I have three kids wanting to help with the cooking. And your eggs are probably getting cold."

"Right!" Annabeth said while reaching over to pick up her plate of breakfast. "But Perce, it wont be too long until you won't need to help them cook breakfast anymore. Soon they will be able to do it themselves."

Percy realised his Wise Girl was right as usual. After all, it seemed like only yesterday she told him that she was pregnant with Charlie.

"Right as usual, Wise Girl."

Just then Charlie and Logan came running back in. They sat down on the floor and started making their cards for Sally.

Percy and Annabeth lay in bed watching their two children making cards for their grandma. Their family of four was a happy family, and a fifth member would make it even happier.

And despite the fact that they were a demigod family, their lives were pretty normal. And Percy and Annabeth agreed, they had had enough adventure and strange in their lives by the time they were 21. And this was how they liked it to be.

**A.N.: **_so there you have it folks! New chapter of Outlaw will be up tomorrow or sometime in the week if you're lucky, but maybe only next weekend. I wanted to try a one shot and there will probably be more soon._

_Review please _

_Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out._

_P.S.: if you can tell me who said that and in what book, you will get a shout out in the next story/chapter I post _


End file.
